FatTony
|image = File:Fattony.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = FT |joindate = October 2011 |firstmafia = The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes |alias = - |wikiname = FatTony |merits = Player, MVP, Co-host |awards = MVP of Al Pacino Mafia, Anti-Theme Mafia, Drag me to Hell Mafia, Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia, Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 |hosted = - |cohosted = Rock & Roll Mafia }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes (Era 7) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since October 2011 * Prefers playing as ?? * Favourite part of Mafia: ?? * Known flaws: ?? * Member of ?? Awards and Commendations * MVP of Al Pacino Mafia * MVP of Anti-Theme Mafia * MVP of Drag me to Hell Mafia * MVP of Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia * MVP of Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 * Nominated for Best Newbie 2011 * Nominated for Most Clever Mafia Play 2011 * Won Most Clever Mafia Play Brando 2011 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) On MafiaManiac (MM) *Rock & Roll Mafia (with Aura) Mafia Record Overall 18-26 Goodie 10-8 *Era 7.1 MM *#Monster Buster Club - Won - Killed N1 *#Angels and Demons - Won - Killed N3 *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia: Death of the Undying - Won - Killed N2 *#Manga Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Won - Survived (MVP) *#Country Club Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Won - Survived *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Lost - Survived *#Furball Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Won - Killed N4 - MVP *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Case Closed Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Killed at end *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Won - Survived *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Survived *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Lost - Killed N2 *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Lynched D4 Baddie 3-9 *Era 7.1 MM *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Lost - Killed N3 *#Halloween Mafia III - Lost - Died N2 *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N4 *#Foodie Mafia II - Lost - Killed N3 *#UMM 5.1 - Won - Killed N3 *#Disgaea II Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Disney Movie Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Redwall Mafia II: Redwall - Lost - Killed N4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Social Network Mafia - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Won - Survived, MVP *#Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D5 Indy 1-2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Al Pacino Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 (MVP) *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia X - Lost - Killed N1 Other Faction 4-7 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N2 *#Sin City - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Won - Survived *#Game of Detectives - Won - Survived *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Won - Killed N3 *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Cut-Throat Mafia - Lost - Killed N8 *#Battle of Wits - Lost - Killed N5 *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D2' ' ' & D3' ' ' *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - won and left the game on N4 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 7